


(Non)-VID: Cabin Pressure 3.i - Xanadu (A Travesty)

by daasgrrl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Embedded Audio, Fanvids, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after I became a fan, I swore that one day I would vid Cabin Pressure. Yes, I know. <i>Challenging</i>. But rationality has never stopped me before! So, accordingly - have a Cabin Pressure vid. Without the moving pictures. Or anything in the way of lyrics. Or indeed, music. Actually, it's more of a badly mutilated sound file paired with a static image so that YouTube will accept the upload. Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Non)-VID: Cabin Pressure 3.i - Xanadu (A Travesty)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **evila_elf** for beta/repeated previewing and to all those who contributed to the Cabin Pressure transcripts, which were heavily utilised. This is very silly, but I hope you get a smile out of it. It's not technically ideal, but it's as smooth as I could get it - trying to work around the varying microphone positions, background noise levels, overlapping dialogue and audience laughter proved to be... not as easy as it sounds *g*


End file.
